Getting Naughty at the Party
by TheLucky38
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been invited to a formal party, hosted by a nobleman named Yuan Yen, on a Sunday morning. They travel to the Hidden Frost Village to see that the party was not one for these two. The food was limited and the music was plain. How can they hope to enjoy this bland party? By being a little naughty. Cover made by Psyclopath, of DeviantART.
1. Lazy Sunday

**TheLucky38: Hello everyone. And welcome to my first Naruto story. Truth be told, I'm a bit nervous about this. The main reason is that it's the first Naruhina story, let alone the first Naruto story, that I ever made. At first, I thought it was going to be just a one-shot. However, I see a multi story coming into my head, every time I think about it more. So it can't just stop once, or rather it shouldn't stop at all. But we'll see.**

 **Now your probably wondering why I made this story? Well I looked at a formal picture of Naruto and Hinata, based on the cover, made by Psyclopathe's (clocliquot in Fanfiction) and thought of something that bothers some people. You know how formal parties go. Stand up straight, listen to classical music, even though it's the same thing over and over again, have small portions of food, which will annoy some characters in the story, especially Choji, and, the most idiotic thing I've ever heard, having too many spoons and forks. Now why the hell should I have to choose a certain fork or spoon, just to eat something, when it's not even big enough for a large plate? For god's sake, it's like they want you to starve to death.**

 **Sorry, we're getting off track here. Well, I am, anyway. I think you guys are thinking, or yelling out loud, "Just let us read the damn story already!" To those who read this, without skipping to the story, I salute you. Ok, quick summary. Actually, you know what, forget the summary. I over explain in the beginning anyway. So enjoy the story. But, I just want to say one thing. If both Buroto and Himawari acquired the Byakugan, and can change them back to normal eyes whenever they desired. Then would there be a reason for the Cursed Seal? Also, this is a rated M story. There will be nudity, swears (maybe), and random events that are unfathomable to completely comprehend. So please be in the right age, or the right mind, if you read this story. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Hidden Leaf Village, Sunday, at 8:00am..._

The Hidden Leaf Village, as much as the rest of the world, woke up to a calm early Sunday morning. The sun sets upon the sky, its rays start to shine the leaves on the ground, and in the trees. In the village itself, it was much more magnificent. The stores may be closed, as well as windows and doors in every home. But there was a certain beauty of waking up in the morning. Days, such as this, may only happen once every year.

Of course, there was something even more beautiful that happens every so often. Inside one of the doors, in an apartment complex. The sunrays went inside, through the window, as it shines upon two lovers, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. The once proclaimed 'secrete lovers' are laying together, Naruto holding Hinata from behind, to the side of the bed, as they cuddled underneath the warmth of their blanket. But even without the blanket, covering their naked bodies. Their true fire is started when they touch, when they hug, and turns into a blazing inferno, when they kiss. Although, whenever it becomes much more than that, it turns into a fiery bliss that can never be quenched by the frozen tundra in the thickest storm.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinjuriki of the 9 tailed fox, though it is more appropriate to call the once destructive beast Kurama, has awaken to see something blue. Though with his eyes, he can only see a blur. When it subsided, he began to smile at his blue haired kunoichi, the love of his life, Hinata Hyuga. Naruto puts his head on her shoulders, his hands tighten around her stomach, as he feels his cheek against hers. He snuggles closer to her neck, with a soft smile, and whispers, "Hinata, your skin feels like silk to me.' He then turns her body around, being discrete so he does not wake her, and looks at her face.

There is no denying that her face is flawless. Her eyes are still closed, as she slumbers into her dreams. And the way she smiled felt amazing to him. As if she were thinking of... "N-Naruto..." whispered the sleeping Hinata. There is a sense of pride for Naruto. Hearing her voice say his name was, and always will be, very sexy to him. "P-please..."

Wanting to find out what she wanted, Naruto went closer to her ear, and whispered, as quietly and loud as possible, "Please what, my beautiful angel?" That is what he calls her sometimes. Not because of her looks, or her body, alone. But the fact that she is the ray of light in his world. She always believed in him, since they first met. And is inspired to learn from him, even if it was from a distance. There were some days that he wished he wasn't so oblivious. Actually, it was every single day that he wished that. But, not learning from his mother earlier, Naruto had fallen for the first girl he saw. When he became interested in girls, that is. That is all in the past now, for the future is something to look forward to. In this moment with Hinata, he knew why 'now' is called the present.

Hinata's lips begin to quiver, and her thighs squeeze between her womanhood. "M-make l-l-love to m-me." she said, stuttering in her sleep.

There was a part of Naruto that wanted to take Hinata, right now. But he knew that it would be wrong to have sex, while she sleeps. Then again, she was pretty energetic last night. In fact, Naruto is still connected to Hinata. Even before she said what she wanted. Naruto felt her womanhood clamping on his 11 inch cock. So he knew she wanted to go another round. But while she sleeps... 'Wait a minute!'

Naruto whispers into Hinata's ear, in the most charming way possible, "I've heared rumors about people like you, Hinata. They say that "It's always the quiet ones?" He then licks her earlobe, which made Hinata moan in pleasure. "Do you know what it means, Hinata?" Just then, Naruto gets pushed against the bed. Hinata is now on top of him, looking so innocent for her energetic Naruto.

She lays her body, against his chest. Putting her right arm on his left shoulder, while using the other to hold down his right hand. "Naruto, why should I ever tell you such things. You really are Pervy Sage's student." She then puts her head on his right shoulder, and whispers, "How about I show you instead? After all, your penis isn't going to calm down for awhile, will it?" Naruto's left hand breaks free from her arm, and quickly turns her body around. Now she lays on the bed, while he looks down at her.

"You're getting feisty today, Hinata. I've never thought you'd sound so barbaric." he then kisses her neck. Hinata lets out a blissful moan for her lover. He continues his trail of kisses until he reached her lip. His lips are just so close to touch hers. But, for Hinata, they were hard to reach. "Yet it makes me feel happy that you're being so bold, and the day just started." He opens his mouth, and gives her a mouth watering kiss. His tongue pushing its way until it reach hers. When they found the rythem, their tongues danced together in very lewd, and wild, form of kissing.

When the desperation for air emerges. They had no choice but to separate their lips from each other, which ticked them off a bit. However, there was one good thing that always comes out of it. Seeing each others faces, full of a loving commitment that they had made together. Naruto puts lays his arm out, like a pillow, and taps on it. Taking in his request. Hinata lays her head down on his arm. It felt so rough and natural, as she snuggled it in like a kitten. Naruto lays his head against her forehead. They were in such a romantic cuddle.

"N-Naruto." Hinata shyly stuttered.

Naruto moves his head back, and looks into her white, beautiful eyes. "You're very funny." He joked, smiling at how red her face had become.

Not knowing what he was talking about, Hinata asked, "Wh-why am I f-funny?"

Naruto, with his right prostatic hand, places it on her cheek. "How you're only like this when your done being so frisky." He felt a lot of sweat on Hinata's forehead, as it goes down into the bed.

"Th-that's because... uh... Y-you've made me like this!" She yelled the last words, after her last stutter.

There were a lot of times, in their intimate lovemaking, where they usually tease until the truth reveals itself. In this time, and place. It was time for Naruto to hear her out. So he pulls himself out of Hinata, despite her best efforts to squeeze so hard that he couldn't leave, and starts a trail of kisses. From her neck, to the valley of her breasts. "Made you like this? What is that suppose to mean, Hinata?" He was just playing dumb, but now that he thought about. It was a dumb question to ask.

However, wanting to impress Naruto, Hinata answers his question, in the boldest way possible. "You made me into a dirty girl, Naruto. Hearing your those lewd words of yours make me so horny. Your cock is a drug to me now. My mouth, as well as the lips between my legs, desire it every time we make love!" Even though it was suppose to be a playful conversation. There were no lies within her words. To get his attention, even further, Hinata squeezes her breasts together, against Naruto's cheeks. She felt his smile, his perfect smile, in the valley of her boobs, as well as a small lick in-between them. It felt so good that a blush appeared there as well.

Naruto looks up at Hinata, his face full of love, and asks, "Do you want to spend our whole day on the bed, Hinata?"

That is one of the best questions that Naruto has ever asked, apart from the other two. So she screeched in glee, and screamed, "Yes, Naruto! I want to spend all day, right here, with you!" She then hugs the back of his neck, and brings him closer to her face. Their lips meet again, in another round of an open mouth kiss. It was heaven for the both of them.

When they pulled away, Naruto then asks another question. "Hinata, do you think were a bit too sinful for lazing around all day?"

Hinata, giggling at Naruto's joke, and gives him a very reasonable response. "As long as I have you, Naruto, we can be as sinful as we want to. Together." She then gives him a peak on his nose. Earning a small laugh from Naruto. Her lips can be very ticklish too, when she finds the right spot.

Everything felt so perfect. There were no missions to do, since the one they went on, last month. And that was after the mission on the moon, which was a few months ago. Although, they could say they went on a few D rank missions. Not because they weren't worthy enough for an C, B, A, or S rank mission. It's just that everything was slow, right now. Except that one C rank mission, where they had to find natural spring water for one of Sakura's patients. It was suppose to be 3 hour mission, less if they want the bonus money. However, both Naruto and Hinata had decided to come back a bit later. Like the next day later!

Although, they didn't seem to mind one bit. Sure, they didn't get the water in time. But they had two reasons. One was explained that the patient needs patience, since it was in the name. That was Naruto's explanation. The second one was never mentioned. Though Sakura had a pretty good idea what it was. Especially since Hinata blushed when the second reason was never fully explained. Well, after much negotiation, the patient decided to pay them fully. Mostly because he had his water come from the famous couple of the Leaf Village. It was pretty obvious that he was a fan boy. Especially since he tried to flirt with Hinata. Naruto 'accidently' spilled some of the water on the floor.

Now there was absolutely, positively, nothing that could ruin this special day. One that involves the lovely atmosphere of the natural sun light, the chirping bird, and the sweet, irresistible aroma of his beautiful girlfriend. And he meant that, in the best way possible. Wait, just one chirping bird? Naruto looks up to see the sorce of the chirping. It was a small messenger bird that landed right no top of the ceiling lamp. It had (Japanese symbol) "Nobleman" on the outside of the message.

After seeing what he heard. Naruto puts his head down, in shame. 'I spoke too soon.' He lays his whole body down on top of Hinata, his head in-between her breasts again. His groans made her breasts vibrate, which caused a surprising gasp from Hinata. Not from Naruto laying his head on her boobs, she didn't mind it one bit. Especially when he drools all over them. Hinata puts her hand on his head, petting his hair with a gentle touch.

There was a time to start a round of lovemaking. But hearing Naruto's frustrating groan, the kind that sounds really bad, meant that something unexpected happened. Because, like Naruto, Hinata spoke too soon. "What's wrong, Naruto." She then feels Naruto's head shake on her breasts, from left to right. Trying to find a way to answer Hinata, without her worrying too much. Hinata tries her best to suppress a moan, but it was all in vain. Well, the right kind of vain.

"Oh, it's just that I spoke too soon. Again." He didn't sound as enthusiastic as ever. When there is a mission to help the Leaf Village, or any other Ninja village. Naruto would get pumped to get it started. By getting the necessary preparations for his journey. Even Hinata helps in preparing his next mission. Her cookies were the best, after all. With the most secret ingredient, that she entrusts him to keep. No matter how many people interrogate him about it. Cinnamon. However, he was really hoping that he'd spend time with Hinata more. Is it a bit selfish? Maybe. But not when it comes to Hinata.

Hinata lets out a small smile. It was nice to know that Naruto would want to spend time with her more than go on his mission. It wasn't rare at all, considering how they've been dating for just a few months. She even remember their first time, after their first date. He told her to wait at Ichiraku's, while he went to get something. The moment that Naruto came back, Hinata ordered their ramen bowl. A new special called "Lover's Ramen." And when they got back to his apartment, she found out exactly what he wanted to get. A condom. But she reassured him that Sakura had already synthesized a birth control pill for her. Needless to say, they wanted to make love after the first date.

Naruto looks up at Hinata, giving her a wonderful smile. For others, it would be very strange. For Naruto, it was just as normal as Hinata see's it. "Oh, what am I getting down for? A new mission just means that you and I can go somewhere, right?"

They both sit back up, looking into each other eyes. Just before they could kiss again. The messenger bird lands right on top of Naruto's head, it's talons digging into his scalp. Naruto was holding back a very painful scream. He would never want to do that in front of Hinata. Unless if that scream was a bit more erotic, and it was behind closed doors. This was not the case, though.

Hinata, knowing that Naruto was in pain, held her hands out, like a bowl, and asked the bird nicely to land on them. The bird gets the message, ironically, and lands on Hinata's hands. Without even digging into her skin. To be quite honest, if Naruto wanted to, he'd use a kunai on the bird. However, he would never be cruel to animals. Although, if he had to recall, there were animals that were cruel to him. The cat that was scratching him, after being caught by Team 7. And the giant dog that dragged him into a mine field. In a way, since he is a mammal, they have committed animal cruelty to him. The animal kingdom is such a confusing one, indeed.

After Hinata takes the message off the bird, with a quick thank you, the bird flew out the window, through a perfect circle. No wonder that bird got inside, without them noticing. Well, even if it did cause a ruckus, they were a bit too busy to pay attention. Wait, does that mean it was here when they did it? No, it would of been later than that. Right?

A new mission awaits, for either Naruto, Hinata, or the both of them. No matter what happens, they will follow the mission to the letter. Even though this could hinder their romantic setting, for today. There will be much more excitement when they come back. Not that they make love all the time. They also go on dates, flirt in public, and accidently display affection to another. There were many complains about that last part, though. As well as noise complaints, before getting the silent sealing tags, for Naruto's apartment.

Hinata opens the messenger scroll, with a delicate touch, and unveils it for the both of them. It was strange that they have a mission sent to them, and not to the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. But, none the less, it's already here. So they might as well read it. Although, they'll have to report to the Hokage, later. "Naruto, you might want to see this if your eager for a mis...Oh." Hinata was interrupted by Naruto, who picked her up from behind. Then gently lays her down on his front. "Oh, Naruto." His actions has spread an alluring sound in her voice. She could feel his heart pounding fast, as if he was delighted that his plan worked. It felt comfortable being on top of him, like this. Even feeling his manhood, between her thighs.

He snuggles his head on her neck, while moving his hands up to her breasts. "Hinata, every time you say my name, it sounds so heavenly to my ears. Now, my sweet princess, play a symphony for me by reading the message out loud." He takes his right hand and squeezes her breast. And uses his left hand to pinch her nipple.

"You per-ah-vert..." She moans softly the first word, while erotically screaming the next word. There is no doubt that the Byakugan Princess is receiving the royal treatment from her lover. Now is the time to read the letter for Naruto. "I-it's an invita-tion! She had endure a very firm pinch from Naruto.

Half of him wanted to stop reading the message, and not go to the party. The other half told him that he wanted to hear sweet voice of Hinata, reading every word while he pleasures her. The second option easily overruled the first one. Not that it wasn't hard to choose anyway. "Well, we might as well read the invitation. What does it say?" He then moves his right hand lower to Hinata's wet core, which seeped out her juices like a waterfall.

 _Gr-reetings, to those who have received this letter._

 _I would like t-to formally invite you to my formal party, in my formal mansion, in the Hidden F-frost Village. Wh-which is a place full of formalities. There is n-no p-place so f-f-forma-al-AH._

"Hm, it seems you have become a very sloppy reader, Hinata. Perhaps, I should slow down. Just so you can read the rest of it." Naruto is starting to get a little bit too reckless with his dirty play. Maybe it was due to the fact that it wasn't a mission. Well, whatever the case, it was easily pushed aside. Especially since Hinata's face became one full of stern determination. He actually liked how she said the first word, "Greetings." It sounded like she was an animal that desperately seeks out her mate. When his hand finally reached his destination. He pets it gently, without being rough. He wanted to know what Hinata really wants.

There was no way that Hinata was going to ignore the pleasure that Naruto was giving her. So she takes her free hand away from the leter, and joins with Naruto's. And, with a gentle rub of his hand, she gives it a small touch. It was enough for him to know that she does want him to continue. No matter how lewd things may get, as she reads the letter.

"Please, Naruto, get rough with my pussy. Make it flow onto your sheets so that my scent can stay with you." She said, moaning loudly when she moved right next to Naruto's hand. To get her really going, Naruto puts a finger inside of her. Causing Hinata to scream with an unbearable lust. "Naruto, I-I'll read the rest. J-just keep going!" she screamed in demand.

 _So formal th-that it m-m-makes all th-the 5 Kage mansions look a-average. Th-the food is exquisite, the music i-is at the hei-ah-ght of quality, and the enter-tainment is out of this w-world! So please, to those who I invited, bring your best formal wear. For tonight, when the sun sets upon the sky, you shall bask in such formalities that it will be GLORIOUS!_

"N-Naruto, I'm cumming!" she screamed, her alluring voice echos throughout the room. Her juices landed in Naruto and Hinata's hands, both holding them together. It then seeped into the sheets, creating a large puddle in the bed. It would of been considered a ruined bed, if it came from a certain drink. However, they never even considered it like that. Naruto lets go of his hand, and drinks the delicious nectar that resides in Hinata's pussy.

To feel Naruto's hands on her body, while reading an invitation letter, felt so amazing to Hinata. It almost took all of her effort to read the rest of it as possible, so that she could of said the last three words of the letter. _"F-f-from Yuan Yen."_ she said quietly. It was hard to breath, but she said the last three words. Whoever this nobleman is sure has the worst timing. A party on a Friday, or Saturday, would of been better. Even on a Wednesday afternoon, would of been good too.

Quiet frankly, Naruto has never even heard of Yuan Yen before. He sounds like a diabolical fiend that set a trap for him and Hinata. Not one of those traps that will get them killed. It was a sort of different kind of trap that he couldn't quite figure out. Perhaps they'll know for sure, if they go there. Now the real question is, should they even go. It's just an invitation. So it's not like they had to go.

While they take in the information, someone, with a black glove, puts their hand through the window, where the hole had been cut at, and unlocked it from the inside. Naruto immediately recognizes the black glove. Quickly he takes the blankets, in and out of the bed, and covers both him and Hinata. He whispered to her who it was, which made her blush like crazy, fearing that they'll be completely exposed. So she moves her back on the mattress, with Naruto doing the same. Then they lay on their sides, Naruto on his left side and Hinata on her right side. And finally, Naruto quickly puts his arm around Hinata's left side boob. They closed both their eyes, and making some fake snoring sounds. Hopefully, this will work.

* * *

 **TheLucky38: Oh, those two lovebirds. Trying their best to hide themselves from public eyes, in their private room. Always finding an opening for their teasingly desires. Although, when you hold in love for that long. It tends to come all at once, during the time of lovemaking. It's kind of similar to my other stories Resistance is Futile and An Irresistible Weekend. Except that their Amourshipping stories (Pokémon: Ash x Serena). Except for the fact they have to leave their home.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank Psyclopathe for both the picture, for the cover, and the inspiration to make the story. She has a lot of great artworks in deviantART, and has a tumbler page as well. So look her up, when you have the chance. Also, she lives in Paris, France. They suffered from the recent attack. So please say thank you to her, as well. For accepting my request to make this story, based on her drawing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Naruhina story. If Psycloptahe is reading this, I have only one question, how did I do? Also, when I said secrete lovers. I didn't mean anything poetically inaccurate, like Romeo and Juliet. I mean that they did love each other, while not knowing it at all. It's pretty simple, when you think about it. Like if one person likes someone, but can't find any courage to say it, and they like them back, but can't figure out what kind of love it is, then it would only be one parallel line until something presents itself, more often than not. And when it finally sticks to it, then the secret is no more. It has become known to each other, more than anyone else. If that's confusing, then I have no idea what I just said.**


	2. Show us the Intruder in the Window!

**TheLucky38: There is a time when a romantic couple can endure one of the unexpected events, in their lifetime together. Uninvited guests, who rudely interrupts their personal time. It could be family members that couldn't see the hat on the doorknob, kids barging in without knocking, or a maid that says, "housekeeping," while opening the door. In this case, it's one of Naruto and Hinata's friends. Now to say who it is, right now, would be a bad idea. Why spoil the fun when all you have to do is read to find out. Sure it could take hours, maybe even a day, to find out who it is. But it's all worth it in the end. I'm not forcing you to read it. I'm just saying to know who it is. So read it! It's just that simple. I promise that you will find out who has disrupted Naruto and Hinata's private time. I swear you will. You just have to read it to find out who they are. I just know it!**

 **Well, that's pretty much all I have to say. Except for the rest of the summary. Well, a bunch of random questions that I announce, so that the story can answer it for you. Who is trying to get in Naruto's apartment? Why would the Nobleman, Yuan Yen, invite people to his party? Who else is coming? And is this Sundae ruined? Wait, there's no ice cream in this story... Yet. Now there is going to be a lemon in this story. Just to give you the heads up, for those who may not feel comfortable with things I might of put on it. Well, you should probably read the story now. I won't keep you waiting, anymore. Oh wait, one more thing... And you're already reading the story. That's harsh...**

* * *

Sai puts his hand into the mysterious, and perfect, hole and unlocks the window from the inside. After he opens it, he easily lets himself into Naruto's apartment room. There was not a single doubt that Naruto and Hinata haven't left just yet. Or rather, they weren't planning to leave at all. Despite knowing they didn't want uninvited guests. He doesn't want to disturb them. Okay, he has to disturb them. But he has his orders from the Hokage himself to give them a message of upmost importance. It didn't take him long to see that they were sleeping. Well, if Sai could even call it that. 'Hm. It seems that Naruto and Hinata are still fake sleeping. I knew I heard lots of moans and screams, at an alarming rate. Well, if I have to, I need them to pay attention.' And there was only one way to do that.

Sai puts on hand on the edge of the blanket, and pulls it away from the bed. He saw Naruto and Hinata, completely exposed by their sides while their fronts were secured by pressing them together, with Naruto putting his arm over her left side boob. 'They look so... Hm. I'm not sure what to call it. Although I'm not sure gorgeous would work. Since Naruto is not a part of the female gender. Whatever the case, I have to get them up, quickly.' Sai moves his head next to Naruto, not realizing that said person was sweating uncontrollably. It was one thing to almost getting caught in the act, again. But having a guy from behind, with his girlfriend fake sleeping in front of him, has made this way more akward. Sai moves his head near Naruto's ear, and whispered, "Naruto..."

Both Naruto and Hinata's heartbeats were picking up, faster. Which were a mix of nervous and excitement. Almost getting caught in the act of lovemaking, their sacred private time, behind closed doors and otherwise by someone else, just made it more fun for them. But the true fun was not getting caught at all. Well, trying to pretend to sleep that is. The hardest part about this 'cuddle' is that Naruto was holding back his manhood so it doesn't stick out so much in between Hinata's soft, slender legs. It was even harder to not thrust in and out. For his hormones urged him to. The same goes for Hinata, who held back on moving her legs in between his shaft to make Naruto moan her' name. They just need Sai to leave. Hopefully he didn't have a trump card in his hands.

"...I love you." Sai finished with a very charming voice.

Hearing what Sai, a once emotionless person now learning what it really means to feel, made Naruto hold back his laughter. His teeth held back, as best as they can. His hand grips Hinata's back, which almost made Hinata moan. In fact, Hinata was also holding back her laughter. It was just so weird to have Sai say that he 'loves' Naruto. Though it was suppose to be a way of saying, "I love you as a friend."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto has completely lost it. He could hold back information about his friends, and fight for their freedom, as well as complete the mission, without ever giving up. But when it comes to people like Sai, who say the most unusual things. It was just too hard to not laugh from the wrath of humor.

Hearing Naruto laugh made Hinata join in as well. Sure, they were naked and afraid earlier. But now that the cat is out of the bag. They weren't afraid to release their laughter, when push comes to shove. The push being Sai's 'confession,' and the shove is when Naruto started to laugh. Needless to say, it was pretty damn funny.

After a long session of laughing, for so long. Naruto and Hinata have finally opened their eyes, now full of tears of joy. They were so out of breath that they were gasping for air. The only one who wasn't laughing was Sai, who waited for them to stop laughing. So that he can tell them why he arrived. Naruto told Sai to turn around so they can get dressed. It would make this situation less 'exposed.'

Sai nodded his head, and turned away from them. He now understands that looking at Naruto and Hinata's bodies is completely wrong. Next time, he'll try another method to waking up a naked couple. Like not taking the blanket away from them. Instead he'll try to poke them, with a large paintbrush. He hears bits of clothes that are picked up from the ground. From small things, like boxers and panties, to big things, like a bra and a shirt. Although he does hear one bit of clothing falling back to the ground. Sai almost turned around to help them, but Naruto told him to stay where he was. And cover his ears, as well. Sai followed Naruto's orders. Going back into his normal position, with his ears covered now. He even closed his eyes, for good measure.

This is really embarrassing, especially for Hinata. Every time she picked up her bra. It would easily slip away from her hands, as if it was an ice cube. After Naruto puts on his underwear and shorts, both right next to Hinata's feet. He decided to be a good boyfriend by picking up Hinata's bra for her. After all, a gentlemen must always help his lady in her time of need. Although, when he gets up to present her bra, he accidently puts his head in between her breasts. It felt so nice, especially when Hinata had whispered, "N-Naruto. N-n-not now. Please..." Truth be told, she wanted him there for just a little longer. But Sai was right there, waiting for those two to get fully dressed. Then again, Naruto did tell him to cover his ears.

He didn't mean to play dirty. Well, not right now anyway. But he couldn't resist the softness of her luscious boobs. Although they do need to play it safe. If they can't play dirty. Then Naruto will make it a little more cleaner. He moves his face, left and right, taking in the warmth that emits from her breasts. He ignores Hinata's silent pleas to stop, knowing well that she did indeed desire his touch. He can tell that her heartbeat never lies. She wanted him to do it more, so that her lust will be quenched for the time being. But, she didn't want him to do it right now.

Sensing that he's gone too far, Naruto takes his head away from the valley of her breasts. Though he wasn't yet satisfied. So he gives her a wink, and starts to suck on her nipple. Hinata holds back her moan, as best as she can, as his tongue swirled around it, with gentle licks that could create loud, erotic moans, if no one else was around to spoil the fun. "N-Na-Naruto. P-please s-s-stop." she pleaded, her voice cracks in-between a whisper and a moan. She was lying to herself. She desperately wants Naruto to ravish her body into an eternal bliss.

Naruto's instincts have overtaken the sanity in his mind, which demanded him to keep pleasuring Hinata. However, when he heard her pleas for him to stop. He immediately takes his mouth away from her nipple. He might of overdid it, this time. It's just that Hinata looked like she wanted to receive more pleasure. And his actions may of made it harder for her. Hopefully she'll be ok, for now.

Feeling Naruto's tongue, as well as his lips, leave her now sensitive nipple made Hinata gasp, with a hint of an irritated groan. Now she had to wait until Sai left so that she can feel Naruto's rough and tough, yet soothing, touches on her soft, gentle body. He always knew which spots made her feel aroused, like an animal in heat. When Naruto finally picks up her bra. Hinata thanked him, with a cheerful nerve wreaking smile and a red blush on her cheeks. She desperately tries to put her bra back, without little success.

Sensing that Hinata was having a hard time. Naruto asked her to turn around, which she happily complies. He puts his hands, on the breast part of the bra, and puts them on Hinata's boobs. He couldn't feel it, but he knew that Hinata liked his touch. Even though the purple bra helps support her big, luscious breasts, of his sweet, innocent, Hinata. It was always a bother to take off the strap that connects it together. After the bra was completely secured on Hinata. Naruto moves by her ear, and whispers, "I love you, Hinata." He then gives her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush with a beautiful smile.

"I love you too, Naruto." she whispered, without a single stutter. It was truly the words that made her feel happy. Happy to know that Naruto will always be there for her. For she now walks alongside him. Their hands bind together to make a better world for their children. Well, when they have children someday. She knows that Naruto is having a hard time getting the money he needs for his apartment, as well as other necessities. So it was quite difficult for him to get her a ring to purpose with. But that doesn't matter to her. Married or not, they are truly in love.

"I'm quite sorry to interrupt your quiet, yet hearable, teases. But I do have a message from the Sixth Hokage." he said.

"So what does Kakashi want, this time?" asked Naruto. He puts his arm over Hinata's shoulder. Holding her tight, by his side. Hinata moves her head on Naruto's chest. It felt so comfortable against her cheeks, as she snuggles onto him. Naruto noticed this, but didn't want to stop her. She looked so cute, right now.

If Sai is here, that means it's an S rank mission. That, or Kakashi is caught up on reading his Icha Icha books. Naruto remembered the time that him and Hinata have told him to stop reading it, while fulfilling his duty as Hokage. It worked, for a few seconds, until Kakashi told them that the day he'll stop reading the Icha Icha series is the day that Naruto and Hinata can be quiet at home, without any silent sealing tags. It made Naruto and Hinata speechless, with blushes that could rival a red tomato. They never spoke of it again.

"Have you received an invitation, from Yuan Yen?" asked Sai.

"Of course. I was just reading it to Naruto." explained Hinata, with a blush under her cheeks. Her core was still blazing hot from Naruto's hand. She'll have to return the favor, by doing the same for him. In a more seductive approach.

"It said that it was a formal party. But I'm not sure if we're going or not." said Naruto. He would never say no, right off the bat, because it would be unwise to not talk about it with Hinata, first. He was still having a bad feeling about it. Especially with the word 'formal.' It was just something he's not.

"The Hokage already made that decision. For you, Hinata, and everyone else who has received the invitation." said Sai.

"So Kakashi sensei has already decided, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed, he has." said Sai. He remembered how Naruto always had a hard time figuring it all out at once, without adding anything else or being very descriptive to the point where even useless information was used. Now it seems that he has come a long way. From being a oblivious kid into an observant adult. It seems that Kakashi taught him well.

"He's going to ask a woman on a date. Good for him! I guess all those talks really paid off, huh Hinata!" Naruto said, with a big grin on his face. There were times when he asked Kakashi when is he ever going to find a girlfriend, so that he can be married. Well the topic was always pushed away, even when he had Hinata with him, because of his one good reason. He was just too busy reading.

Sai lets out a sigh, in a sheer disappointment. He had no idea how an invitation and the Sixth Hokage having a girlfriend got mixed together in Naruto's head. Perhaps if he insults Naruto, while punching him in the face, they'll be able to get back on the right track. It usually worked for Sakura, from all of their missions and free time. So maybe it'll work for him. Just before he could even say one word, to Naruto, someone special already beat him to it.

"Naruto, it means we have to go to Yuan Yen's formal party." explained Hinata, letting out a sweet little giggle, with a soft tone in her voice. It wasn't the first time that she had to explain it to him. But it was always nice to help him figure it out. She felt a small kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Thank you, Hinata." whispered Naruto. He can always rely on Hinata for a lot of things. One of those is explaining it, with her sweet giggles. He knows that Hinata isn't laughing at him, for not knowing every detail. It was just her way of saying that it was always nice to help him figure things out. No matter how simple they may be.

Looks like there was no need to do anything at all. It actually sounded like a bad idea, from the beginning, anyway. Considering what kind of reaction that Hinata would give Sai, if he went through with his plan. Now that he thought of it, that would be completely wrong to hit people anyway. Unless if they try to hit him first. That's when he lets his art do the talking for him. "Well, you get the idea. By the Hokage's orders, you are to attend Yuan Yen's formal party."

"Is this a Diplomacy mission, to secure peace between the Hidden Villages?" asked Hinata.

"No." answered Sai.

"Is it a reconnaissance mission?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we might get a tour of the mansion. Look at some high quality statues. Explain the history of the land. Drink some sophisticated wine.

"What's sopicata, sopipiatic, soapinatea. Um..." Naruto was having a hard time. He's never really heard that word before. The only time he did is when master Jiraiya was talking about the girls in the bathhouse next to them. It was their tone that just made him say that. So does it have to do with women? No, that doesn't sound right. Well, somewhere around that. Could it relate to a terrible disease? No, not that. Hm...

"Sophisticated?" Sai correctly pronounces. It was too late.

"Yeah." Naruto grunted. So close, well not really, yet so far, way too far. He has to learn to say it. Do people of high wealth say things like that? With big words that would confuse him much more than his early days of the Academy?

"Well it usually means an understanding of fashion and culture. Given to whatever situation you are in." Sai answered. Then he continued on about Yuan Yen's mansion. A tall structural building that stands as high as they come. Although there have been rumors that a nearby village had disappeared since it's development. But Yuan Yen assured everyone that he gave them so much money that they decided to move to another home. In soil so rich that the rice is as shiny as gold. Although they haven't even seen anyone leave the mountain terrain of the Hidden Snow Village, since the construction had begun. And that was a year ago. How he even managed to complete it so fast is another mystery. Must of been good carpenters if they did it so fast. Since he proclaimed it was built in a day.

Whatever the case, the Hokage's degree to send the ninjas to the mansion is final. It was a party that could be very unfamiliar to Naruto. Yet completely familiar to Hinata. For she had the blessing of being born into a noble family. While Naruto was... Alone for most of his life. Which was a bit unnerving for him. Not because he has to meet a very famous noblemen, like Yuan Yen. But he has to be the thing that most people expect him to be, at a fancy party. A calm, quiet, and sophisticated gentlemen, who is on his best behavior. Without a single mistake that could embarrass Hinata, and ruin the Hyuga family name in the process. Which Hiashi Hyuga will easily correct by demanding Hinata to break up with Naruto. No pressure, right?

"No problem. Whether it's a mission, a party, or training beyond the limits, we will do our best to make it work. Nothing can possibly go wrong!" Naruto boasted, and gives a thumbs up to Sai.

Hinata smiles at Naruto's commitment. There was never a day that has gone by that she ever doubted him. Even if things went wrong. In more ways than one, he has always overcome it by never giving up. Although it doesn't mean that something was on his mind. Was it something that Sai said earlier? Or perhaps it was about the party? It may take time, but Hinata has to find out. After all, she never wants to see Naruto in such disarray.

Sai, recognizing Naruto's enthusiasm, goes towards the window, and looks back at both of them. "That's the Naruto I know. Just remember to pick two others to occumpiny you. Me and Ino are already traveling with Sakura and Choji. So you have to make it quick. Delaying time, to travel to the Hidden Snow Village. You only have until the sun sets." Sai has left the building, by going out the window. A window that Naruto will have to replace, after that bird cut it wide open.

When Sai finally left, Naruto and Hinata look at each other. Knowing that there is a lot to discuss about the party. "Well it's good to be invited to such an event. Right Naruto?" said Hinata.

"Yeah, it's going to be great..." said Naruto, with a little hesitation in his voice. He couldn't find any words to tell Hinata the reason why it's hard to go to a fancy party, hosted by a noblemen. It's not that he didn't want to go with her. It's just that he had a feeling that he would screw up somehow. Making Hinata look bad in front of everyone, in any village. What if Hiashi heard about the party, and forbids Hinata from ever seeing her again. He could never live with himself, knowing he caused an uproar about Hinata choosing poorly.

Hinata could sense Naruto's worries. She knew that Naruto wasn't having second thoughts about the party. He would never turn down anything, from anyone, if it's for the right reasons. So why was he so worried? Determined to find out, Hinata would have to return the favor. "Is there something wrong, Naruto?" she asked, pressing her body against his side. Her clear eyes looking into his blue ones.

His heart was beating, faster and faster. As his arousal from Hinata's seductiveness is taking over what sense he has in his mind. "Nope, everything is fine. No need to worry so much, Hinata." He answered too fast, with small bits of hesitation to pick the right words. For Hinata was pushing Naruto towards the bed.

"You know that lying isn't good for anyone's health, Naruto." she said seductively. When she lead him to the front of the bed. Hinata wraps her right leg around Naruto's left leg" Her thigh can feel Naruto's hardened member, that desperately desires her touch. "Please, Naruto, tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"I-I can't. I don't want you to be disappointed." he said, desperately delaying the inevitable. He knows that Hinata can be very persuasive, when it comes to their private moments. But he can't let her know. Not now, anyway.

Hinata pulls her right leg against Naruto's left leg, and trips him onto his bed. Truth be told, Hinata is going through a ring of fire. She felt like she was having a hard time trying to dominant Naruto. Even though she's done it before, on some very passionate nights, it always made her nervous. However, for the sake of their relationship, Hinata is willing to do whatever it takes to keep him at ease. Even if it means dominating him, with erotic intimidation.. "If you can't tell me. Then you must find the will to say it." She puts her hands on his boxers and, in just a easy effort, rips them right down the middle, in two. Throwing them two different ways against the walls.

"Hinataaaa, that was my favorite one." He complained, though it wasn't too serious. This is one side of Hinata that Naruto seems to always bring out of her. He's very proud of her for finding the courage to enlighten the hidden trait of hers. However, he refused to say what is on his mind. Even if it means he'll suffer the wrath of Hinata's arousing teases.

"I can sew it back up later." she reasoned, with a very sexy wink.

Even her response is so arousing to his fast beating heart. So he tried to do the one thing that most men would do, when being sexually teased by their girlfriend. Say part of the truth. "I was just thinking about how great the party is going to be, with you and me. Dancing, eating, and talking to each other. With all our friends." He said, though he couldn't mask the sound of impending doom that befalls him. There might be a slight chance that the whole truth could be averted, for now. Right?

Hinata smiles with joy. "See, Naruto? Telling the truth can help in a lot of ways. I just want you to honest." Woah, it did work.

Naruto breaths out, calming himself down for his small achievement. 'Wow, that was even harder than the time I was caught eating her cookie dough, for her special Naruto cookies. She kept whispering in my ear so erotically, while using her finger to lightly touch me everywhere, except my cock. She refused to even let me cum until we bought another bucket of cookie dough. And I still had to wait until she finally made the cookies. Now that was the longest hour of my life.'

She opens her mouth, inhaling some oxygen in the air, as she slowly closes in on Naruto's manhood. Hinata is about to relief him from the burden of her teases. The anticipation is killing him. But to rush her is not Naruto's way. His way is to see if she gives hints for him to ravage her body, with intense lovemaking that could bring a large building down. Metaphorically, of course. Though there are some cracks on the walls, sometimes. It's hard to debate it.

Hinata's face is right in front of his tip. It was just so close, so very, very close. Naruto was just aching from just watching her about to consume his 11 inch cock. That is when Hinata gives Naruto a different definition of a blow job. She exhales all the air that she held in her lungs, blowing it on his hard, sensitive, manhood, with her erotically hot breath. Unfortunately, for Naruto, this show was forced to go on.

"However, to tell the whole truth can bring relief to ones heart." She then gives Naruto a very dedicated look, to not give up on her pursuit to know the truth. "Just please tell me what is wrong, Naruto. I don't want you to suffer through this, any longer. But as your lover, who walks beside you, I cannot allow that secret to consume you." She then uses her finger, from her right hand, to circle the base of his cock. Causing him to groan in desperation.

This is not good for Naruto, as he gulps nervously from the seductiveness of his girlfriend. He knows that she would never do anything rash, but he couldn't help being intimidated by her constant teasing. However, her actions have made him realize that by keeping a secret from Hinata, no matter how big or small, will make things harder, down the road. Naruto knows that she won't give up until he confesses. She wants to find out what has Naruto so down. And it made him feel guilty by the minute.

"Please, Naruto, tell me." she said, trying to keep her seductive tone intact. But alas, a hint of worry came out when she said his name. For she feared that Naruto doesn't want to go to the party because of her. Everyone knows Naruto so well, these days. Does he not want her to go? No, that can't be the answer. Could it?

Naruto looked at Hinata, as he takes a deep breath. He can't hold back his secret, any longer. For the sake of their newfound, and everlasting, love. Naruto had to say what was on his mind. This is not a defeat, nor a victory. It was just a lesson that he had to relearn from his girlfriend. "Hinata..."

The endless questions, in Hinata's mind, faded away. When she heard Naruto call out her name, in an almost silent whisper. "Yes, Naruto?" she asked, wanting to help him coup with the problems at hand. So that it won't cause turmoil in the future.

"I really want to go to the party, with you by my side. I really, really do. It may... It's just..." He trails off into a small mumble.

"It's just what?" asked Hinata. Now more concerned for Naruto.

"It's just, well, um." He scratches his head. Naruto wants to tell her, so freaking badly, but it still inside his thoughts.

"You're scared to go to the party. Yet, you still want to go. With me by your side." She answered. Naruto nods his head, slowly. "Please don't hold back anything, Naruto. Just tell me the truth. The whole truth."

Naruto knew that she can figure it out in just a few seconds. But she wanted him to tell her instead. So that he can learn more about telling the truth. No matter how hard it may seem to be. He only wished that he could of worked up the nerve to tell her, right off the at. "It's really because of me..." He mumbled.

"Because of you? What, what do you mean by that?" asked Hinata. This was just so confusing to her. Why would Naruto think that about himself. This isn't like him at all. But there must be a reason why? Right?

I'm not really sopjicatous, sopicate, sophisticotic? Ah! I don't even know how to say it. But that's another reason. I can't big words like that, in a fancy tone. I have interrupted conversations that just so pointless. And your father didn't like it when I had my elbow on the table, when I came over, for the first time. And that was before he scolded me for just opening the door, without knocking. What if..." He then trails off a bit, until he reassured himself that Hinata will listen, and understand, him. "What if I embarrass you? What if people realize that I'm not as noble as the Hyuga clan like yours? What if your dad is so mad at me, that he'll force you to find a man who's more noble, and fancy, than anyone else? I... I'm just none of those things. I'm just... the opposite of fancy and formal." He trailed off in the last sentence. For now the truth is now known to Hinata. Can she find the solution to the predicament that he faces?

Hinata, seeing Naruto suffer from insecurity, stands up on two feet. She had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't like to go to a formal party. But she never thought that it was because he wasn't too noble. She never thought of him like that. Nor did she think of him in any negative ways. Hinata lays down on top of Naruto's body, her face just inches away from his, her breasts against his chest and her legs on top of his. She then said his name, as she holds his right hand with hers.

"You know, Naruto. For the first time I meet you. I never thought of you as noble person. I never thought of you to be fancy, formal, or anything in that category. Just because you don't know words like sophisticated, doesn't make me think less of you at all. My father does respect you. He is only trying to look out for my well being. He knows that you are a great person. He's just getting used to me dating, for the first time. If you ever think your not fancy. Then that's ok. Because there's one thing that you have, that they might not have. Unless they can search for it. Without giving up." she said.

Naruto looks up to see Hinata. "And what is it that I have, that they don't?" He asked, curious to know what Hinata is trying to say. Do they have his apartment? No, they could buy that out easy. Probably turn it into a museum in his honor, so they can profit from it. Then again, he wouldn't sell out so easily. Then again, he could buy that ring so that he can marry Hinata. Oh, why is he torturing himself with questions. When Hinata already knows the answer that he can't seem to figure out.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and whispers in his ear, "Being yourself, Naruto. It's the one thing that most noblemen, and noblewomen, can't seem to be." After she said those words. Naruto wraps his arms behind Hinata's back. Hugging her so tight that it could of left her out of breath. Although it looks like Hinata is embracing the hug just fine.

"Hinata, you're so kind to me." he said. Happy that Hinata has cheered him up from a depression that could of been a hell of a lot worse, down the road. "I was just nervous because this is the first formal party I've ever been to. The closest thing that was formal was when me and the guys went to a small restaurant for guys night. And that was when Choji was too sick to go out."

This was going to be tricky. For no member of the Hyuga clan can never do this, on such short notice. But if it helps Naruto. Then Hinata will do whatever it takes to get Naruto to overcome the most difficult challenge yet. Understanding the Status Quo. "Naruto, if you want me to, I teach you how to be formal." This is a suggestion that is up to Naruto. She won't force him to say yes. It wouldn't be right to do so.

"Hinata, you really want to help me?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I do, Naruto. I want to help you, in anyway I can." Her face was just a few inches away from him. If she was still very shy. Her face would of been very red by now. But this was much more serious. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I will be by your side, no matter what happens."

Naruto smiles at Hinata, and gives her his answer. "Hinata-sensei, teach me the ways of being formal."

Hinata faces starts to blush, with a very intensive red. She has never heared Naruto call her sensei before. "Y-yes N-Naruto. I-I'll teach you." she nervously said. There is no denying that she will do whatever she can to help Naruto face the troubles of formality. However, there is one more thing that she should take care of first.

"Thank you, Hinata-sensei." said Naruto. He just loved how shy she is now. As well as her aggressive approach earlier. From putting her leg behind his, so that she can safely trip him over the bed. How she tore off one of his boxers, in a mere instant. Just constantly torturing him with unpredictable teases was just breathtaking. It seems that a little bit of Naruto rubbed off on Hinata.

"Y-You're welcome, m-my student." said Hinata. Trying to sound seductively, with a bit of stuttering.

Naruto leans forward and kisses Hinata. Their moans echo within the shared lips. Hinata, though still a bit shy from being called sensei, returned the kiss with the same passion. Hinata wraps both her arms behind Naruto's neck. Taking the kiss further inside him. Naruto has his hand behind her back. Going lower and lower until he reached the bottom of her shirt. He tucked on it with one hand, while giving her ass a spank with the other.

"Mmm," Hinata moaned from Naruto's sudden spank on her ass. It felt so good. Yet she already knew what he really wanted. So, with a little bit of regret, she pulls away from the kiss. Now she sits ontop of his lower chest. Her ass touches his exposed cock. As she fights the urge to rub it back and forth. "My, my, Naruto. You need to ask, politely. After all. It is what a gentlemen should do." This might as well be Naruto's first unofficial lesson in being fancy.

Oh, he'll ask her politely alright. "Oh Hinata-sensei." Naruto puts his hands on both of her breasts. Moving them ever so gently, as the urge to be touched by him increase. She mentally cursed her own shirt from standing in the way of feeling his hands. "May I remove this shirt from you?" he asked, politely.

"Y-yes..." Hinata whispered.

"I'm so sorry, sensei. I didn't hear that. What was it you wanted me to do?" Naruto asked. Knowing full well what she said.

Her student was overtaking her senses. So it was only natural to not control her voice, either. "Naruto! Please, tear off my shirt!" She pleaded, in such a demanding tone. It even made Naruto surprised. Though it was short lived when he gives her a smirk, with a chuckle. As he easily tears off Hinata's shirt. Exposing her breasts, that were only covered by her purple bra.

"Does it make us even for your earlier mischief?" He asked, sounding very mischievous himself. Hinata grabs Naruto's head, and pushes it against the valley of her breasts.

"Almost, Naruto." She whispers, and she moves her right hand behind her, and holds onto Naruto's cock. Gently stroking it, while she feels the moans that Naruto was emitting between her boobs. "I still need to return the favor from _your_ earlier mischief." Taking his head away from her breasts. As she turns around her body to see his cock. Desperate for the attention it now deserves. After enduring multiple teases. Naruto lays down his head. As he look upon the wetness of her core.

"My earlier mischief?" He asked, in a surprise-fake tone. He moves his head up and licks around her folds. Hearing Hinata holding back a squirm. Only to let out a quiet moan, that echoed throughout his room. She then felt Naruto's middle finger enter inside her womanhood. "Hinata, you have been very naughty woman." Naruto lifts his right hand and gives her ass a spank. Causing an primitive sound from the noble Hyuga. "Do you submit to your desires, Hinata-sensei?"

Feeling challenged, by her pupil, Hinata gives him her response. With an unexpected twist. "Naruto, my pupil, I submit to my desires. Only if you promise..." She moves her hands back to unhook the bra. With her boobs free from the purple, and silky prison, and lowers them down to his cock. Just from the feel alone made Naruto want more. "To submit to your desires, as well."

Hinata moves her breasts, all the way down, and opens her mouth open, to take the tip within her mouth. Her tongue swirls around in desperation, as she lifts her upper body. Only to go down, again, with much more determination and speed. However, she stopped when Naruto's gave her pussy a small lick. "Hinata, you're very kind for asking. Now I'll give you my answer." He raises his right hand, as high as he can, and gave her ass a hard spank, and a very, very nice squeeze.

She felt Naruto's answer, with an amazing sting. Her moans increased, as he gives it a tender squeeze. Hinata could just feel Naruto's tongue. Oh how he desperately wants her to cum. He'll get his special reward, very soon. Hinata continues the rythem. He just made her feel very horney. There was no doubt about it. No doubt about it at all. They were getting close, very, very close.

"H-Hinata. I'm going to cum!" he warned. Hinata smiled, now more determined to make him cum. If only she could say the same to Naruto. However, it was impolite to talk with her mouth full. Full of his massive cock. Hinata could take it out to tell him about her personal waterfall about to flow down. Then again, she just couldn't do that, either. His manhood would become cold, and it was just too good to let go, now. There is only one way to tell him. She lowers her pussy down his mouth. Grinding it against his tongue. She only hoped it would convince him to go faster.

Naruto, feeling how desperate Hinata had become, smiled with confidence, or rather instinctive desire. Becoming a gentlemen required him to help his girlfriend, anyway he can. Of course, he always does anything for her. He knew that she was close as well. From the way her voice was becoming more alluring from having her nectar cleaned. The reward for his actions is nigh. As well as hers.

Their moans were animalistic, not fit for nobility. Like they cared, at this point. This was their lovemaking. They can embark themselves into a natural bliss of romantic aroma. Naruto felt vibrations coming from his cock. Hinata had talked with her mouth full. Although he understood what she said. As her personal waterfall gave Naruto her sweet juices. Her cum is so sweet, from her naughty pussy.

Hinata felt Naruto's cock twitch, at the last second, as his cum bursts into her mouth. She savored the taste, with each small gulp. Taking it quickly at first, due to the large amount, and then slowly. Just as she practiced many times before. Truth be told, they both had a hard time with tasting each other. Not that it wasn't their first time. It was more like they couldn't grasp how intimate they would go about it. Though Naruto was the leading man, who was quite gentle and caring. Now they've become wild animals. Desperate to feel in ways they had never thought before. Then again, perhaps instinct took over their more nervous encounters of sexual passion of lovemaking.

Feeling that her body would give out. Hinata moves her body around to face Naruto. His goofy expression that she had come to love was to be expected. Causing her to blush. In truth, she wanted to rest with Naruto today. Just as much as he does. However, it wouldn't be so bad to go to a party. Especially if it means dancing with him. Now that she thinks about it. She had never danced with him before. Well, whatever the case. They'll be ready for anything.

Naruto touches Hinata's cheek with right hand and hugged her back with his left hand. "Hinata, you're so amazing. Even when you were teasing me so much. I was very turned on. To be honest. I had no idea if you were capable of such lewd things. I hope you can forgive me, for that." He said. Hinata moves down and kisses his lips. Tasting him, as well as some of her juices lingering on his lips.

"There's no need for apologizes, Naruto. After all, I learned from you." said Hinata.

They could just stay like this forever. Their eyes say it all, as well as their hearts that beat within their chest. Unfortunately, time was not on their side. Knowing full well of their situation, as well as how they will prepare for this so called "Formal Party." Naruto and Hinata get up from his bed, put on their clothes, as quickly as possible, and walked towards the door.

"So, what do we have to wear to a party like that?" asked Naruto.

Hinata, after thinking for a mere few seconds, has come up with an idea. "Hmm. Maybe my father can help us with this situation?" She suggested.

Naruto's eyes became wide from her suggestion. "He's going to come with us?" Sure, him and Naruto are on good terms. Then again, it is a formal party. His actions could spark something bad with his future father-in-law. Like if he accidently spilled his drink on his clothes.

"N-no, no. I m-meant like he could help you select the proper clothes for you." she said, assuring Naruto that there will be no chaperone to get between them. It may of been a custom for their clan from her great-great grandfathers generations, but not this age. Just imagine what her father would of thought about their first time, on their first date. Then again, there could be a good chance he already knows. Considering how late she was getting back home the very next day. She rushed all the way to the compound, before she realized that she forgot her panties.

"Your Dad knows fashion?" asked Naruto. That would be a first for him. Since Hiashi just has the same outfit with different colors. At least that's what one of the Hyuga clansmen said. Something about light dark robes nearly identical to dark gray. He couldn't even keep up with the conversation. It could of went south, fast, if Hinata didn't pull him out in time. A princess saves the hero. How fate changes roles so fast.

"Not personally, but I bet he'll have at least one formal outfit that will be just your size." Her enthusiasm overcame the uncertainty of finding the right clothing material, for Naruto. It was something that developed overtime. Thanks to learning about Naruto, and his enthusiasm to never give up.

"I trust you, Hinata." He said, as they walked out the door together. Today was just a beautiful day. Although the air was a bit more heavier than usual, for Naruto. There's no doubt formality could endanger their relationship. No, he should never worry about that. Hinata is by his side, after all. To think such negative thoughts undermines the whole point of going. Besides, his parents must of been in tons of parties, such as this. Like during a far away peace talk, perhaps. So it should be a piece of cake. Providing that there will be cake.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto. Breaking the silence of this quiet Sunday morning.

Hinata nods her head in agreement. As they both jumped up, from building to building. All the way to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

 **TheLucky38: This took way longer than I have ever expected. I kind of had a bit of a shutdown, from a bunch of stuff that I was doing lately. Long story short, it took awhile before I got this chapter up. I was taken back by this one idea where someone wanted me to do what I thought would be a bit impossible. Make a Naruhina and Amourshipping crossover. Well, it's true that it sort of parallels both couples. Like Naruto and Ash never giving up. And Hinata and Serena wanting to catch up to them so that one day they can achieve dreams that they thought would never be accomplished nor created.**

 **I thought about how I could do it. Since I usually don't ever combined two stories, at once. So I thought about it, for quite a long time. Until I came up with a small plan. One that would be beyond telling anyone now. What, do you want me to be a bigger spoiler than some of todays movie trailers? I don't think so.**

 **As for the lemon in this story. I know that some of you probably wanted more, but Naruto and Hinata have a schedule. They have to make it to the Land of Snow, which I recently remembered became the Land of... Something with grass, I think? Sorry, I watched the first movie a long time ago. So I have to figure out a way to bring that snow idea back. Which I did just now! Trust me. I get ideas as I go. So they have a short time. Also, they need to choose two people. I already know who they are. They are a couple that I think would be perfect to go along with Naruto and Hinata. Nah, uh, uh. Can't know yet! So don't make me go MC Hammer, like Peter Griffin did on Family Guy. God knows that no one, but a random person I pick, will know.**


End file.
